Is there Hope for Callie?
by tfrye123
Summary: this story is about what happens to Callie from Season 4 episode 20. She falls into a mess with a pimp and she thinks that no one will save her. so she loses hope until she knows that her family will find her and get her back. It will also talk a little bit about her upcoming trial.
1. Familly

Is there hope for CALLIE?

Hi, Readers this is my first time writing a fanfiction story. So please give me any advice on how to make my stories better. I would love to hear any suggestions on how to improve to become a better writer. Thank you! Without further ado, here is my story! I hope you like it!

P.S. I don't own The Fosters or the characters. They belong to Bradley Bredeweg, Peter Paige, and ABC Family/Freeform.

 **Chapter one**

The morning of the update trial of Callie future was putting every member of the Adams-Fosters clan on edge, especially Callie. Callie couldn't sleep the night before her trial and she didn't really fall asleep until 3:00am. By the time she was waking up she heard noises. It was her sister Mariana going to her closet to get her clothes and was picking them out to get ready for school. Callie turns over on her side to look at her phone. It was 6:45am and Callie didn't have to be up early, because she didn't have to be at the courthouse until 10:00am. So Mariana saw her sister eyes and told her " _good morning''_ Callie said hi back to her. Mariana then said " _I'm sorry that I woke you up and I hope everything goes well for you today. I see you when you get to school. I love you!_ Callie said " _thank you and I love you too."_ Mariana look at her phone and told Callie " _well it's time for me to jump into the shower before the boys get up."_ So after her sister left their bedroom Callie tried to go back sleep for a couple of hours.

Downstairs Lena was making coffee and breakfast for the kids and Stef. She was cooking eggs, bacon, grits, and sausage with toast. They usually do the big breakfasts on the weekends but she change it up today. She was big on making sure that her kids had breakfasts in the morning before they start their day. She had to leave early to get to a school meeting. It was her first day back since she been on leave of absence of taking care of Jesus. Stef came down the stairs in a plaid navy blue shirt with blue jeans with a black blazer. She always likes to see her kids before they go school and her wife goes to work. Lena saw her and said " _hi honey."_ Stef said " _Hi love and good morning." Breakfast smells good."_ Lena said " _that coffee is ready and ask Stef are the kids up?"_ Stef told Lena that " _the four of the kids are up and should be down in a few minutes but I think that Callie is still asleep." I don't think that Callie got much sleep last night but we didn't either."_ So they were sitting at the table and Jude came down the stairs and told both of his moms "good morning" Lena ask him if he slept good last night and he shakes his head no. Stef said to Jude that " _everything will be alright, so don't worry about Callie so much."_ Jude knows that nothing work out great for Callie. Jude asks " _what is for breakfast_." Lena reply eggs, bacon, grits, and sausage with toast with your choice of drink. The next person to come down the stairs is Jesus and he was doing a lot better with his TBI. He is improving every day.

Today was his first day back at school too. He said hi to his moms and Jude. He sat down and took his medicine and started to eat. Brandon came next and he was ready to leave to go to school early. He had to make a pit stop first to grab his music journal and his books. He told his moms that he doesn't have time to eat breakfast this morning but Lena aka (mama) stop him and told him to grab something to eat. So Brandon grabs an apple from the fruit basket and juice drink. He said " _mama I see you at school and mom I see you tonight_." " _Bye and I love you._ " The women said I love you back to him. Finally Mariana came into the kitchen and Stef told Mariana " _it's nice to see you Miss Thang_." Mariana told her mom's that her hair was a mess so she had to fix it. Mariana said " _that Callie was awake when she got up to get ready for school this morning but I think that she went back to sleep after I left the room._ " Lena said " _that's good_." " _She needs her rest_." " _She didn't sleep good last night."_

Stef said " _I will get her up in a little awhile_." "She _will be fine_." Lena looked at the kitchen clock on the wall and told the three kids that was in the room. It was time to go. Give mom some hugs and kisses. So they did and they were out of the door. Stef told her babies to be good and learn something. Lena gave Stef a hug and a kiss on the lips and told her to keep her posted on Callie trial. Stef told her that she will and they said I love you back to each other and she was gone too.

 **So that is it on my first chapter please let me know how I did. Thanks for reading my story. I had fun writing this. I don't know how many chapters this story will have but it depends on how many followers and reviews I get. Have a good Night. Bye guys!**


	2. Callie Trial

_**Hi everyone, I'm back with chapter two. I know that I haven't published another chapter to this story in a couple of days but I'm trying to fix up this chapter a little bit. Well I'm bringing you guys with another chapter. I'm picking up on where I left off.**_

 _ **Just so we are clear none of the characters belong to me. They belong to Freeform and theirs creators.**_

Chapter Two: Callie Trial

 **Well Stef went upstairs to check on Callie and to see if she was awake. She was still asleep. So she went to Callie bed and gently shakes her until Callie stirs and opens her eyes. Callie mom tells her good morning slug a bug. Callie says good morning. Breakfast is downstairs and it's waiting for you. I let you get ready and I see you in a bit. Callie tells her mom ok. Her mom left her room and Callie got up and went to get her clothes. Callie put on a nice outfit. She went downstairs and met her mom and sat down at her regular spot at the kitchen table. Her mom reheats the food that Lena cooked earlier that morning. Her mom said that we have to leave the house in 30 minutes. After breakfast was done they both went upstairs to get their things. They were out the door and were headed to the courthouse. When they got to the courthouse Callie told her mom that she had to go to the bathroom. She walked away towards the bathrooms. She splashed water on her face and needed to clear her head. It was almost 10:00 am and so she went to meet her mom. Her mom asks Callie if she was ok. Callie was about to speak until Robert lawyers show up to get them. They followed them to a back room on the top floor. They sat into some chairs and they saw a computer on the table. Its shows Callie on a camera that she was in Doug Harvey house. Roberts Lawyers told them that the prosecutors want Callie to do 6 months in juvie. Both Stef and Callie kind of knew that there was some kind of consequence for Callie. The meeting was over so they went downstairs to the bottom floor and Callie started to cry. Her mom went to comfort her and told her that everything will be ok. Her mom had to give Lena a call and tell her the news on what happen at the meeting. They got to the car and her mom told Callie that she has to call mama. She did and told her the news. Callie couldn't hear the other end but she already knows that Lena is probably crying. The conservations between the two moms were short and sweet. Her mom told Lena that she will see her when she gets off work tonight. Her mom hangs up the phone and starts to drive away from the courthouse. Callie asks her mom if she could drop her off at home and Stef told her that she has to go into work anyway. They got back to the house and her mom said that I will see you tonight and I love you. Callie told her mom bye and said love you to. Callie got into her car and went to pick up her friend Daphne from her house so they can hang out. They were driving around town and they saw Diamond and this girl named Bethany from Girl's united. They were walking down the street carrying luggage. It looked like they were running away. Callie and Daphne stop to talk to the girls and they decided that Callie was going to take the place of Bethany. Callie told Daphne to take Bethany back to Girl's United in my car. I go with Diamond. Daphne told Callie that her parents are going to be so mad and not mention very worried when they find out that you are gone. Callie told them that I have my cellphone and my mom can tracked me down and find us. So after a little bit Daphne decides to take Callie car and Bethany and leave. Callie turns to Diamond and asks her what is next?**

 _Hey Guys I'm going to leave this chapter here. I'm really happy that this story has already gotten some followers and a review by from ThatDreamWriter. Thank you for your comments. I'm really impressed. So thank you for staying with me so far. It's been fun getting to see how this story is going to turned out. So if you guys having any suggestions on what I should do next please let me know. I would love to hear from you. Have a goodnight everyone!_


	3. The Pimp

Hi, I'm back. I really need suggestions on this story. This one took me awhile to write. I didn't really like how this chapter turned out. If any of guys have any ideas please let me know thanks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Author note: I don't own any of The Fosters, or the characters that I'm using for in this story.

Chapter 3: The Pimp

Diamond had a burner phone and called the guy that was in charge. His name was Ian also known as Bad Dog. He told diamond that he was pulling in a black van. He told them both to get in. Both girls were scared and they didn't know where they were going and where they were going to stop at. Diamond told Callie that she needs to hide her phone because they will search them both. So Callie had put her phone in a tote bag that has a change of clothes. She didn't think that they will take her bag away.

All of sudden, they stop but they couldn't see where they were at because there wasn't any windows on the van that they are driving in. Ian grab the bag that Callie had her stuff in and he gave it to the guy in the other car to hauled it off thru the driver side window of the van. He told the guy to take it to the place where they drop off all the bags that they collected off the girls they gather to a broken down warehouse. It's a check in place, where all the drugs and weapons are kept. Diamond and Callie both looked at each other. We are very much screwed now. Callie asks in a low whisper how is my mom going to find us now?

Stef tracks Callie phone and she called in a disappearance incident of the two girls and she gave them a descriptions of what they looked like. One was a black girl, age 16 and the other one was a Caucasian, age 17. Stef knew what Callie was wearing before she left the house this morning. She told the dispatcher that she had a white striped shirt with blue jeans and white tennis shoes with a blue and white jean jacket. She has her ears pierce on both side. She kind of knew of what diamond was wearing because of Daphne. She told them that diamond was wearing blue jeans and a blue top with a brown jacket with black shoes. They went missing around 7pm in the Fresno area.

Stef was really worried about her daughter and she was thinking, why did she put herself in more trouble? What would I tell Lena? She knows that she has to attend the trial of her sentencing if Clay didn't admit on killing his aunt. Which he finally, did admit on killing his aunt to detective Aaron Rodriguez and Officer Mike Foster! Lena tried to call Stef and asked her where she was at. She left 3 missed calls and 2 voicemails. She wanted to know when Stef will be home and how come Callie hasn't come home yet. She said in the voicemail that she tried to call Callie but there was no answer. Stef was leaving the Fresno area and going onto the interstate going somewhere to a different county.

Diamond and Callie finally stop at a hotel where Ian uses this place as his hideout. The motel name was The Delta Inn. The girls walked inside and when they reached the upstairs bedroom door. Ian wacked Diamond across the back of her head with a metal bar. Ian was yelling at Diamond and saying things. Why was the cop's stake out at the group home you were at? What did you tell them? Diamond told Ian that she didn't tell them anything. Callie got a good look at Ian and saw what the tattoos were on his body. He was Caucasian with dark skin tone. He had a Spanish accent. He looked like 5'6 with brown hair but he had a cap on. He looked at Callie and he thought that the girl he was getting was 16. He said that this girl looked much older. Diamond said that I got the ages mixed up. She is 17. Ian asks Callie what her name was and she said Crystal. He asked her if she could sing. Callie was so nervous and scared out of her mind. So she had to do it for herself to survive. She sang It Will Be Alright by Justin Bieber.

Meanwhile, Stef was still looking for her daughter and Diamond. She was really worried about what could happen to her. So she continued on her quest to look for her daughter. She didn't think that this could happen to her loves ones in her own family. She wouldn't stop looking for her daughter until she was safely backed home where she belongs. She is now in with the other parents who kids has gone missing, her nightmare has begun.

 _I'm going to stop here. Let me know on what you think. I'll be posting chapter 4 soon. Thank you for staying with me on this story. Have a great day everyone. FYI: I'm out of work right now for the summer so I hope I'll have more time to post more chapters for you guys._


	4. Callie Thoughts

Well here is another chapter of this story. I'm always trying to figure out on what I want to write. I'm really starting to like this story as I go on and I hope that I can become a good writer someday. I love The Fosters show and the show expire me to write this story.

Chapter 4: Callie Thoughts

After Callie got done singing to Ian, he left the room to give her some time of her own. She wonders if her family is looking for her at all. She wonders if she will ever see them again. In her mind she kept thinking that she made the biggest mistake of her life. She thought that her plan would work but its backfire on her. She really thought that she had nothing to lose after her going to jail anyway because of her trial. She was already in deep trouble. Then her family kept coming back to her head and all she could think about was her mothers, and siblings. Her brothers were all too protective but not as bad as her moms were. They each have their own problems to deal with.

Brandon was like her closest friend and brother. She felt that things has been drifting between them and they were not as close as they once was. They recently rekindled their relationship since then. She loved how they got to play music together and even wrote a song together. She wonders if they ever get to play again.

Jesus was the next one that came to her mind. She knew that something was off with him the night before. She figured that he could find out what his problems was or he could talk to their parents and worked out his issues together. She wasn't as close to him like she would want to be and she remember the last time that they were alone just the two of them and he ask her for her help on his history homework. This was the only thing recently that they done together ever since his bad accident. She hopes that things can change between them and become close and do more things together.

Jude was her baby brother that she always protected and love. She did everything for him and even when he gets older. She will always still do everything for him no matter what happens with her. He always will have faith in her to do the right thing. Her luck never turned out great until she got with the Adams Fosters family. He was everything she wished for in a brother even when they were little kids. She wonders if she will see him go to high school prom. She wonders if she will see him graduate from high school. She wonders if she will get to see him go to college and starts a family with his own kids.

Mariana was her only sister that she loves so much. She and Mariana used to not be close. They fight constantly. Then one day her and Mariana started to get close and tell each other secrets and looked out for her. They wouldn't tell their moms stuff that they think was embarrassing to ask them so they told each other. They would talk all night about boys and what subjects they like in school. They would also talk about clothes and what is best to wear and what is not to wear. They were like best friends and sisters. She could definitely relied on Mariana for makeup tips and opinions on the hottest parties that is going to happen. She hopes that she doesn't lose that bond between them.

Her moms were the main life changing in her life. She loved them both so much. She looks for them to protect her and love her. She admired their love for one another and hopes that her love will be strong and good just like them. She knows that they are going to be so worried about her because they can't find her. They are also going to be so mad at her because it's another thing that I put them both thru a bind. She already put them thru so much and they still love her. No matter what. All she wants to be in their arms again and feel their kisses all over her face. She wants to hear them say I love you to her. All she wants is to be safe in their protection again. This was definitely a wakeup call and she now knows that they will never let her out of their sights again. Her moms are her whole world and she broke her promise with her mom that she never get into a situation like this and here she was.

She thought that she could help this girl but now she is in a bind and is totally screwed. She can't stop thinking about them. She wonders what they are doing right now and how they are going to find her. At least she hopes that they are looking for her and she knows deep down in her heart that they are. She figures it's time for bed so she lays down on her bed and thinks about her life. She was officially alone.

Ok guys I'm going to leave it here. I hope you enjoy this story so far. Let me know what you guys think. Thank you for the followers and reviews on this story.


	5. Where are you

Hey guys I'm back! I love how you guys love my story. I'm glad that

You guys gave me the opportunity to write this for you. Thanks for staying

Patience with me and supporting me. It's means a lot to me. I can't

Believe that The Fosters will be coming back next Tuesday. I'm really

Excited for it. So here is another chapter everyone.

Chapter 5: where are you?

Stef was working more than ever to find their daughter. She was working more hours thru the night. She finally told her wife that their daughter was missing and she was helping diamond with her pimp. Her wife just got down on her knees and started crying and praying at the same time. Stef knows how her wife feels. Stef told her wife that she follows the tracking app that was on Callie phone but it was a dead end. She told her wife everything that leads up to where Callie disappears. Stef partner Michelle has called her and giving her update information on Ian and the girls. She said that she hasn't heard anything yet. Her wife asks the questions why? Why did she get involved with helping Diamond? Why did she be so stupid to get in the car with a pimp after all the safety information's that we had given our children? Stef said that we have to inform the other kids about what happened to their sister. She said that they don't need to know everything except to need to know basic. So they won't worry as much. So they will sit them down and talk with them tonight. Her wife said that they have to call other people too. The grandparents, Robert, and Jill. Robert and Jill don't live together anymore. Jill cares a lot about Callie. She thinks of her as her other daughter. Mike already knows because of the call that went to all the police officers. He has been on the roads looking for them as well. They called Rita Hendricks to see if they got any new details.

Stef and Lena didn't know that Aaron was Callie boyfriend now. So that was another secret that Callie hid from them. Aaron had call Callie a numerous times and no answer. So he thought the only people might know where she is. So he called her mom's. So Aaron called Stef phone and it ring once when she pick up the phone.

Hello…Stef

Hi…. Aaron

This is Aaron Mrs. Adams Foster. I'm trying to get hold of Callie. She is not picking up her phone. I'm getting really worried that something happened to her….Aaron

Well Aaron I'm glad that you are concerned for my daughter but you are just her friend…Stef

That is not true Mrs. Adams Foster, I'm her boyfriend now…Aaron

What do you mean you are her boyfriend…? Stef

We started dating when she came with me to LA to meet my parents. I thought that she told you guys about us…Aaron

Well we didn't know that but thank you for telling me. Callie is missing right now and we are trying to find her. So if you hear from her or know anything I would like to be update please. I have to go so I can keep my house phone and my cell phone opened just in case any news has pop up about Callie. Thank you for calling Aaron and I will let you know if we find her or that we hear from her….Stef

Thank you Mrs. Adams Foster and have a good day…Aaron

Bye…Aaron

Bye…Stef

As soon as Aaron got off the phone he just started crying. He didn't know what else to do. He had never had this feeling like this before. His heart was broken.

Stef just sat there at the kitchen counter not knowing what to think. Her wife just came back into the kitchen and asks what was wrong? Stef face show that something was not right. Is it Callie? Stef is like no its not her but I did just get off the phone with Aaron. He told me that he and Callie are boyfriend and girlfriend and that he is really worried about Callie. Her wife asks if she told him that she was missing. Stef said yes I've told him but I didn't mention everything to him. I wonder why Callie didn't tell us that she and Aaron are dating. Aaron told me that they started dating when they went to La to see his parents. So did you get hold of the grandparents? Her wife said yes they will be flying into town tomorrow night and your mom will be here tomorrow afternoon. They said that they will help out whatever we need them to help. That's good. We still need to function as a family even though Callie is missing. We will tell the kids the same thing. The rule of the house does not change and they still need to go to school. If we feel like they can't handle school then we will keep them home until they are ready. We will keep them updated on the status of Callie. I'm going back to the station to see if there are any more leads on Callie and Diamond but Captain may send me home because of the situation with our daughter. I'm going to try to help out as much as I can. Her wife said that she was going to the school to work on the paperwork and keep her mind busy. Okay I will see you later. Bye! Love you!

Thanks everyone. I'm sorry that it took so long to write this chapter but I finally have it written. I will have the next chapter soon. Maybe before the new season starts next week. If I don't I hope you guys have a nice day and enjoy.


	6. please don't hurt me

Hey everyone. I'm doing another and I'm sorry that I just now I got to post this chapter after the season premiere. I know that I wanted to post this before it came on. Well some people wanted me to update another chapter. Well here it is. I hope you love it.

Chapter 6: Please don't hurt me

Callie was in her hotel room and she couldn't really sleep. She only got a couple of hours of sleep. Ian's partner came into the room and told her that the other girls will be in here in 10 minutes. Callie just looks at him and didn't say anything. So he just turns around and left the room to go next door to the adjoining room. Callie just walked to the window and looked out and said to herself…Mom where Are You? I hope you get here soon! So after 10 minutes Diamond and the other girl came into the bedroom. The girl told Callie that she has to do her makeup. Callie was going to say that she doesn't like to wear makeup but Diamond gave her a look. Callie back off. The girl took the makeup out of her purse and chose two colors that might look good on Callie skin tone. She picks out blue and green color and started to apply it on Callie face. So Callie relaxed and let her do it. Callie was curious about this girl that was doing her makeup. Callie was wondering what her name was and how old she was. She was also curious on to why she got put into this situation.

Callie asks the girl what is your name? The girl said that her name is Mackenzie. She is 16 years old. She started to tell us her life story. She ran away from her family and she hasn't seen them since then. She said that her family had so many rules and they were treating her like she was still a little kid. She said that her dad was never home and he was always gone on long distance trips for work. Her mom usually comes home late from work. Mackenzie said that neither of her parents had actually really spent time with her. When they were home they asked all kinds of questions like what are your plans for today. Who are you going to be hanging around with after school? What time will you be home tonight? Your chores need to be done before you go anywhere. We need you to be back by your curfew which was 8pm. Those questions only happen like twice week. Mackenzie also said that there was a lot more questions that her parents would ask her. She said that she finally got fed up with all the rules and everything. It's just made her mad. Diamond and Callie just sat there and listen while she spilled her life story. Callie was thinking that she would give anything to be back into her parents' house once again. Mackenzie went on saying that when she finally left her parent's house after one night when she gotten into a fight with her mom. Mackenzie was supposed to finish her homework before she went to a friend house and she didn't want to do her homework at that particular moment. So the fight just escalated. So Mackenzie said that she pack a bag and left out her bedroom window. She went to her friend Tara house and it turn out that she wasn't home. So she just walks and walks for miles and she didn't know where she was at. So that is when she found Ian. Mackenzie told us that he has been good to her. She hasn't heard from her parents since she left home that night. That was 3 years ago. So Mackenzie finally finishes my makeup and that's when Ian came in.

Ian told me that I looked so beautiful and he told everyone else to leave. They did. Ian told me to take off my outer layer clothes like my shirt for example. He told me to leave my pants on. I had a tank top underneath my shirt and I just was so scared but I knew that I had to do what he said or my life was going to be over. So I slowly took off my shirt and sat there on the bed and he came closer to me and touches my face. I just looked at him and he told me that he wouldn't hurt me. He had a knife and a gun in his back pockets of his pants. I could see it from a distance. He told me to lie down and I just was so afraid. So I did. He touches my legs and I begged him to please don't hurt me. He told me I won't hurt you if you follow my rules and do what I ask you to do. I actually had tears in my eyes but I didn't want to show that side of me to him that I'm scared.

So everyone, this is where I'm going to stop here. I will write another chapter soon. Thanks again. I've enjoyed The Fosters last Tuesday night. I'm glad that Stef found Callie but it was cutting it close. The whole episode was intense. Well I hope that you enjoy the show and my new chapter. Bye guys have a good night!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys I'm sorry it took me this long to write another chapter of this story. I've been so busy and I kind of had to think about how I was going to proceed with this chapter. I'm finally writing it and I hope you guys enjoy this. Well without further ado, here it is!

Chapter 7: Any New leads

Stef went to work the next morning at the station. When she got to work, she went to the fourth floor of the building. She wanted to talk to the officers that are in charge of the case. She couldn't be on the case because it was a conflict of interest. She wants to still be informed because this is her kid. The two officers were discussing something in the close room. So she waited until they were done. She sat at the bench outside of the door. The officers are Christopher Michael Bennett and Marissa Amy O'Neil. Her partner Michelle was also helping on the case too. Michelle had other cases to do as well but she promise Stef that she would get her daughter back home safe. So Stef was sitting for at thirty minutes. They finally came out of the room and they saw Stef. She looks at them and they knew why she was there. The officers told Stef that they got a lead. But they want to do more digging into the lead more to find out more. Michelle came into the conservation when the officers mention a lead. Stef asks So what did you find out?

Officer Michael said that they are not allowed to say or give information on the case. They already know that Stef won't let it go or back down. They all went into the room. They sat down at the table and they just look at the papers that are laying there for a few minutes. Officers Marissa told everyone in the room that the lead they got at twelve thirty in the morning. It was a message to a young girl that Ian's homeboy was trying to get information on her whereabouts. He asks her about age, her favorite place that she likes to hang out with her friends. He tries to come friendly with her. The young girl name is Amy. She is fourteen years old. She was wondering how this person got her number. She has Facebook and Chat lines. Amy and Nathen have been in contact with each other for at least couple of weeks. Ian's homeboy is name Nathen Sean Lopez also known as Little G. Amy doesn't realize that her cellphone number was posted as public for people to see. He wrote her number down on a piece of paper. Amy finally caught on that her number was out there. So she changed it to private. Amy and her parents have been watching the news how young teens and young adults are being kidnapped. Amy saw the small clip about Callie on the news. Amy went to her parents about this strange message chat. So they called us and told us about this lead. We have been watching Nathen social media sites to see if anything would pop up. We also tracking Ian social media site too. He has been off the grid so far. This is the first cut in the case that we have gotten so far. I'm glad Amy is smart.

Amy parents are supposed to come to the police station with Amy and talk to us. They are going to bring her computer as well. We can go into depth and talk with them about people like Nathen and her safety. We are going to give her pointers to help her look for anything that doesn't seem normal. Now we don't know if Nathen seen her in a public place. That's all we have gotten so far. We will update you as soon as we know more. They are supposed to be here at two o clock. Stef said thank you for all the hard work you guys have been putting in to finding these scum bags and my daughter. It means a lot to me and my family. Stef left the room and ran into Mike aka her ex-husband. Stef gave the latest news and mike said that we will find her. She is family to me to. Don't worry too much. She is strong and smart. I know that she is okay. Stef just smiled at him and told him I hope so. She left and went to go to her work place which was on the sixth floor. Michelle follows her and they work on their assignments. This was the only way to keep her mind off her daughter and take mike advice. She got busy on the task at hand. The paperwork is supposed to be due next week and be on her boss desk. Her daughter days are slowly counting down and numbered.

So that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Next chapter will be posted soon. Thanks for everyone patience. This story has gotten me to think a lot. See you next time. Please pray for us here in Florida of Hurricane Irma.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone I'm sorry it took me a long time to write this chapter. I was having writers block. I'm going to try to finish this story. Now I'm going to continue with chapter 8. Here it is.

Chapter 8: Frustrations

Stef shift has ended. She was on her way home to be with her wife and family. It wasn't completely whole, but it will be when she finds her daughter. She pulls into the driveway and saw all the lights were on in the house. Another day was close to ending and still no any new leads having come up to find her daughter. She went inside and found her wife sitting in the kitchen on the computer with a wine glass next to her.

Hi honey I'm so glad that you are home! How was work…. Lena

It was tough but I've managed and push through…..Stef

Did you get any new leads on how to find our daughter….Lena?

No not yet but they are working on it they won't let me work the case because Callie is mine…..Stef

I understand that! Do you want some wine to calm your nerves…Lena?

Yes please but I can get it myself what are you working on over there…Stef

I'm just catching up paperwork from the school and deadlines that need to be finish….Lena

I'm so mad that, I can't find our daughter. I don't understand why we can't find her. I pray that she is ok and she is safe. I miss her so much. I just want to hold her and hug her and tell her I love her very much. Well I'm going to go take a shower and I hope it will make me feel a little better.

Line break

Ian was touching is touching Callie and she just has to close her eyes. She has to think about her family. That's exactly what she did. She couldn't move because he might hurt her and she couldn't scream because of his gun that was in his back pocket. So he had her pants down and was saying all kinds of things like for an example you are very pretty. It will soon be finish. It took about thirty minutes and he got off her and he said….. Was that so hard….. He told his homeboy big G to bring the other two girls back in here. Ian wanted to tell us that we will be rewarded because I've done such a great job. Ian told us that we will have new clothes and he will give each of us a new phone and will have settings where he can keep tabs on our usage of the phone. Ian sent his homeboy to get us some food and he asks us what we want. Diamond and Michelle wanted hamburgers and fries. He turned to me and asks me what I wanted and told him it doesn't matter but I'm ok with what the other girls want. I was thinking in my head my mama wouldn't want me to eat this because it's not healthy. I think she would be ok with this. So Ian's homeboy left to get us some food and the other things that Ian wants us to get. I hope that the clothes are not like half dressed. I know my parents would never approve and I hope that when my mom comes for me that I wouldn't be wearing them.

Line break

Lena was almost done with her paperwork. She had a few left to do but she could do that later. She had to get dinner ready which was more important at the moment. Tonight dinner was going to be easy. It wasn't a lot to put together. So they were going to have grilled pork chops with string green beans and potatoes with a salad. They also are going to have baked apple pie. Lena has always been a healthy nut and she wants her children and wife to be somewhat healthy too. She started to think a lot about Callie. She wonder if she is doing ok and if she is eating a somewhat healthy meal if not she was doing the right thing to save herself or protect herself from getting hurt from the crazy pimp and whoever is helping him. She hopes that this experience doesn't truly scarred her for the rest of her life if it does they would be right there with her through therapy.

She is almost done with dinner and she is starting to make the table. They is always a spot open for Callie and it feels so weird that she is not here with them. She always still put a spot for Callie because it's such a habit. Stef does it too. She is just about to call the kids down when Stef walks in with wearing comfortable clothes. She asks me if dinner is ready and I say almost done. Can you call the kids down so we can get started? Please don't yell. I hate yelling. So as soon as all four kids came down we started to eat and talk about each other day went and what plans are coming up for this weekend.

Line break

So Ian's boy came back with food, a bag of something which I'm assuming cellphones and a tote bag of clothes. It looks like it really dark outside when Ian buddy open the door and I got a glimpse of the outside. I wonder how long I've been missing have. Are they getting any close to finding me? So Ian passed out the food to all of us and we started eating because we are really hungry. We haven't eaten anything since we got to this place. I know right about now because it's dark out that my family is eating dinner. I surly miss them so much and I wish I was with them right now laughing and talking about my day and hearing about everyone else days and what they didn't like about their day. Ian started to hand out our phones and clothes and he gave me mine and I totally don't like it. It's a pink halter top with a black short skirt with long lace black boots. I took the phone and it was an iPhone but limited stuff. I've turn it on and it said it was Friday 15th 2018 of June and it was 9:30pm. I've been missing for three days. How can that be?

Well I'm going to leave it here and let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Thank you for staying with me and being patience. I totally can't wait until the spin off starts. What did you guys think of the series finale? Well I hope everyone has a good night and be safe. I will post another chapter soon! I hope not as long as it took this one. Bye


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys I'm back with another chapter. I hope everyone likes my story so far. Thank you for those that are sticking with me on this story. I'm going to go ahead and start with chapter 9! I hope that enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 9: A light at the end of the tunnel

So Callie had her new IPhone in her hands. She couldn't believe that she had a phone in her hands. So she had a chance to do something with the phone. Lucky for her she remembers her mom's cellphone numbers and the house phone which no one really uses anymore. It's just there because of the businesses that her parents are involved in. She is going to have to be really careful when she is uses this phone because of the bad guys could very well take this phone away from her. She doesn't want them to take it away from her. So when the other girls left to go get dress. I decided to play around with the phone because it was completely charged. I'm in this hotel room by myself. So the guys are outside having an conversations on their plans. So I thought this was my chance to try to get in contact with my family.

Callie try her mama cell phone first no answer. It went straight to voicemail and that was crazy because they always keep their phones charged. Then she tried her mom cell phone and it did the same thing. So she thought maybe they are not around their phones at the moment. So she tried the house phone and it ring 3 times. Someone finally answer it was her mom. Her mom didn't recognize the number so she thought it was a hoax. So her mom hangs up the phone. It was too late. Dang I was so close. So her last chance was to send them a text. She text them both say Hi. I don't think the bad guys can read text messages on this plan. If they picked up my phone then they can read everything. So that is all I can say to them right now. I want to say so much to them but I can't give away from my plan. I missed my parents so much and I missed my family. I hope they don't give up not looking for me. Deep down I know that they won't. I just have to have a little bit faith.

Line break

The moms just got done eating dinner. The kids all scatter to do some homework. The moms were the only one in the kitchen trying to clean up the kitchen. Stef couldn't keep the number off her mind when she looked at the caller ID. It was a weird number. So who could be calling this house number? She just thought it was a sales caller and wanting something from them. Lena knew it was something wrong with her wife so she couldn't help wonder what is wrong. They were almost done when Lena suggested having some wine. It will calm her wife nerves. So she pours some in two glasses. They go into the living room and sit down and talks about different things. They can't get over losing Frankie and they hope that they don't lose another child. It will break their hearts even more. They just want their child back. After about thirty minutes Stef decided to go check on the other kids and go take a shower. The rest of the kids were doing the best they can and try to not worry about Callie so much. They were all in Brandon bedroom and had their homework books scatter all around them. They were also talking about what is going on with their lives. She thought that they were okay. So she decided to go take a shower. It took her about an hour. She got out of the shower and she check her phone and she realized that she has a missed phone call and a text message that said Hi. She text back and ask Who is This?

Line Break

She had to delete the phones numbers and the text messages. She can't risk of them finding out that she tried to reach out to her family. Diamond and the other girl came back all dress. Now it was mine turn. So I went to change. I don't like this outfit. It's totally not me but I will have to follow the rules to keep me alive. So I have this outfit on and the Ian and his back up person came back in and said man you girls are very hot and pretty. They said that we need to get into the van to go to our next place. They didn't tell us where but we had to go. We went into the van to go to our place where we are supposed to be. I hope that my parents can figure out that it was me. My mom is a cop so I know that she can figure out that it is me. I hope that she can get to me in time before it too late.

Line Break

It was time for bed in the Adams Foster House. So the kids were all in bed because they all had school in the morning. Lena looked at her phone to see if she got any messages from Monty. It was 10:00 at night. Lena looked at her phone and said that is not a number I recognize. She wasn't the cop in the family so she shows the phone to her wife. Her wife said that she got the same thing off her phone. Who could this be? Only close people know their phones numbers and their kids. No one else knows our numbers. They only solution would be that they got hacked from someone. Stef wanted to take our phones to the police station. They can do a back ground check. She left the house around ten thirty. The guys at the police station ran the number off the phones and they said it was from a burner phone. The text message was from someone that we know. We don't know anyone with a burner phone. The only person it could be was from Callie. Oh My Gosh Callie is trying to get in contact with us. Callie my beautiful, smart daughter.

Well guys I'm going to stop here. I hope that this was good. Please leave a review if you guys want me to continue. I hope that I did you guys' justice. Thanks for letting me write to you guys.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone thanks for the wonderful reviews. I'm so thankful that you guys read and like my story. I love how you guys want me to continue with this story. So I am! I don't want to let you guys down.

Chapter 10: Close to finding her daughter

I can't believe that Callie is trying to get in contact with us. She is really risking her life to get ahold of us. I really want to answer her back. I have to be really careful on how I text her back. I don't want her to have severe consequences on her or for her to end up dead. Michael and Marissa the officers that were on my daughter's case came into the room. They ask any new updates on the pimp and officer Adams Foster daughter? They didn't realize that I was in the room until I said yes! I've told them that my daughter is trying to reach me and my wife. I showed them the text message and the number that was on my phone. Marissa said this number doesn't match the number that we have on file that belongs to your daughter cellphone. So how do you know if this person is your daughter? I told her there are only a few people known mine and my wife's numbers. My Family knows. This text message looks like they know us. Let say it's a mother Intuition. I just know it's her. Officer Michael said that if this is Callie then we have to be extremely careful how our plan is going to play out. You need to text this number back. Don't tell this person your name!

I text this number and ask who is this? I waited for fifteen minutes to see what happened. They send a short response and said Christina. I told the officers and the communications people that her name is Christina. Marissa ask me to tell her if she is ok. Christina said that she was fine. Michael then told me to text her something that Callie would know. I've told Christina what is the nicknames that she is sometimes called! Christina said Bug, slug-a-bug, and sweets. I told people that are in the room it's her! It's Callie. So now everyone knows its Callie AKA Christina. What do we do next? Christina said that she has to go because the guys just knock on the bathroom door. They said to hurry up.

Line Break

I can't believe that I'm talking to my mom. I wished that she could hug me and kissed me and tell me that she loves me. I'm starting to regret my mistake. I shouldn't have done this but it's in my nature to help people. I came out of the bathroom and they ask me what was taking me so long and I told them that I have to go pee. So Ian said that we are leaving in five minutes. Diamond and Mackenzie came to me with their phones and a bag of extra clothes that Ian just bought us. So I went to go get mine. When I went back into the main room Ian and his posse had three watches that are trackers. He said that we are not supposed to take these off. All you need to do is pair it to the phones that we got you guys. Callie thought about it for a minute and just was ecstatic. We were out the door getting into the van after we had our watches on. We were going to the unknown.

We had been in this van for at least two hours but its feels like it was longer. We traveled for another thirty minutes until we came to a stop. We had to be blind folded before we got out of the car. So we put on this scarf like material around our heads and started to walk. We were searched down to make sure that we didn't have any weapons on us. There was a lot more people here because I could hear a lot of voices. We walk a long way until we came to a stop. It's sounded like a heavy door. We ended up in a cellar that was very cold. This female voice told us to take our scarfs off. We looked around and it's been musty and smells like old water. There were three twin mattresses in the far corner. There is a small toilet in another corner with a sink. It is a very old sink.

Mackenzie and Diamond said at the same time that we just arrive at our new home. I can't believe that these girls go through this all the time and nobody care enough to look for them. This is just plain sad. I went to sit down on one of the mattress and it surly wasn't very comfortable at all. I will never complain again if I have to sleep on an air mattress with my other siblings. I hope that my mom and her colleagues can figure out where I am. I left a gift with a note at the hotel. They got K9 dogs that are very good trackers. I have never seen any but I know they have one.

Line Break

Timothy said that he got a ping on his computer saying where they were last located. So everyone geared up. I wanted to come but they told me no. I said that I was coming but I will stay out of your way. I won't interfere. They got permission from the captain. She said that I could go as long I'm not in their way. I gather my stuff and went to my car. I followed them out to the place where my daughter hopefully is still there. We arrived at the hotel and it took us about an hour and half to get here. The officers looked around and check the room that the hotel manager said they would be in. They went into the room with their guns drawn and went into every room. No one was there. They found a note where Christina left aka Callie. It's had a key chain that I gave her for Christmas one year when she came to lives with us. It said I'm fine but we are going to another place and when I get there. I will send a text to let you know where I'm at. Don't give up on me!

Stef gotten another text from Christina and it said we are in a dark room. We drove about two hours and half. Ping my phone we are wearing tracker watches. Bye.

Line break

Callie walked around to see if she get a signal and she got one bar. So she sent a text and she really hope that it went through. It did. Her mom definitely got the text. Now I have to just wait. Diamond and Mackenzie just feel asleep. Now I'm getting tired. So I'm just going to sleep for a little bit.

Hey I'm going to stop here. Those of you want me to update so I am. I hope you guys have a great day today.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys I can't believe that I'm writing two chapters in one week. This is amazing. I owed to all of you guys. My lovely readers! Your kind words means so much to me. It's the best gift to have. I completely love writing to all of you. Thank you for letting me in your life for just a little bit.

Chapter Eleven: The Turning Point

Wake up Girls. The Female lady that was in here in earlier told us. We just only had gotten thirty minutes of sleep which wasn't enough. Diamond and Mackenzie woke up pretty quick. It took me a little bit longer. The lady came back in and now I can get a full visual of her. She was skinny with beautiful long brown hair. She has mix skin. She looks to be five feet eight. I don't know how she got into this business. It looks like she has been in this business for a while. I had to ask her who she was. She told us that she was our body guard and our personal hair stylist. She told us her name is Krissy. Well we shall be getting ready because the big shots who give us the orders. They want to meet with us. So she went ahead and started with Mackenzie. I was the last one to get ready because I was a newbie. I previously deleted the texts that I've sent to my mom. They weren't any mirrors in this cellar. They were just a small glass window but it was too high up for anyone to climb.

We were told to put the scarves back over our heads and have our eyes closed when we walk down the long hall way again. We had to go up the stairs to another floor. Then another set of stairs. The heels are not making walking these stairs very well. We are managing. We finally got to a room and we the lady told us to sit and wait. We could take our scarves off. I tried to picture this room. This room was also small but there was a double glass window that took most of the one side of the room. There weren't any windows in this room. Krissy came back and said stand up and face the window. There were about six guys on the other side of the glass. We could see through the glass. Ian was with them but we didn't know who the other people were. Mackenzie whisper to me and told me that the two guys on the left is name Mitch and Sean. They are both Hispanics. I met them when I first got with Ian. Diamond then said that the other two guys next to them which were both big and bulky and black guys are named Chris and Johnathan. The center one we don't know him and I'm guessing he is the main boss. Then Krissy no one knew her either.

Hello ladies I am Nathan Collins. I give the orders to these people that are standing behind me. I make the final call. So in a couple of days you beautiful ladies are going to make me a lot of money. Each of you will have a task to do. If guys do the right thing you will be rewarded. If you don't then there will be consequences. I know each of your names. I know what you look like. So don't cross me. You would not like the outcome.

So Nathan looks really mean and I don't if I want to be in his circle. I got to somehow get me and these girls out of here safely. I also can't make too much trouble but that's hard to do. Trouble always finds me. Nathan came into the room and ask me to step forward. He said that I was very pretty. He likes my look. Ian speaks up and said that she sings too. She has a beautiful voice. She sings to me when we were back at the hotel room. That's good maybe I can get her to sing for me. I just completely look at him like he was crazy. I have gotten bad vibes from him now that he is in my range. Well I hope that we can get through all the tasks that I and the other girls have to do.

Mackenzie and Diamond just stood there like they were in a military boot camp. They didn't move not one bit. They had straight posture. It was like they both been in this kind of trouble before. They know the drill without having to ask. Nathan told us the rules are simple. Since I don't know the rules he looks at me and said that I'm a fast learner. Krissy will sit down with me and tell me everything that I need to know. She will tell us once we all back in the cold cellar room. Its will be a reminder for the two girls. They both went back to the other room and it was just us girls. They both relaxed a little bit. They move around a little bit. Diamond told me that she is very sorry that she put me thru this mess. I just told her it's okay. I'm partly to blame because I chose to help you. You can't completely blame yourself for everything. I make a lot of wrong decisions and it affects my family.

Krissy comes back into the room and said you guys know the drill. Put the rag back on and we can leave this room. We walked back down the one sets of stairs. We were told to stand where we were for a couple of minutes. I could hear movement and containers being put into bags. Krissy said lets go. So we went down the second set of stairs and back down the long hallway to our room cellar. Once we were back in there. We had tables set up in the center of the room. She said that she brought us some food because we need to have energy if we are going to do our task in a couple of days. I was nervous about eating this food but I'm really hungry. It wasn't the best. It will do for now. We each had Chinese food. There was rice with vegetables and pasta noodles with vegetables and Egg rolls. The Chef that they hired must have cooked this.

While we were eating Krissy was explaining the rules to us. What happens if we break any of the rules? What the rewards were going to be if we follow them without any mistakes. Diamond and Mackenzie just nodded their head. They already know what could happen. They must had already experience once before with another young girl. I wonder what happened to her. I just sat there and listen until she was done talking. There wasn't much I could say at the moment. I can't show them that I'm scared nor have any fear. I have to be extremely tough. I have to think like my mom when she is in cop mode. Everyone said that I'm just like her when she was younger. I'm her mini-me. I'm proud that I get compare to someone that I love.

Line Break

Stef look at her phone and show to one of the officers that were standing outside. They were watching me making sure that I don't go in where they are at. I said you need to called Marissa and the others and tell them that I just got a text from my daughter. The other officers came out once they got word. They left the forensics to gather their information that they need. They came over to me and said that they must have left like an hour ago. It hasn't been long. This is definitely where they have been staying and keeping the girls. I told them that they were driving about two hours and half from here. We need to go. Michael asks me if the key chain belongs to my daughter. I couldn't keep it because it had to go for evidence. They also ask me if this was my daughter handwriting and it look like it was hers. I read the note and just starting crying. This is getting all too much for me to handle. I don't what I would do if something happens to my daughter. This just breaks my heart. So asks me if I need to go home? I've told them that I'm fine I want to finish this and get my child back. We need to go. The communications department calls us and said the text show us that they were traveling north towards Sierra National Forest Park. So we started too headed that way. I need to call Lena and give her an update on what is going on and let her know that I will be home late. I probably won't be home until morning. I call her while I'm driving and told her everything that I know so far. She told me to be safe. I love her.

Ok guys this chapter is done. HelenBrown257 told me to make this chapter longer so I did. I hope I you happy. To all of you that are sending me reviews please keep on coming and give me advice on what I should do next or what you want to see. Also let me know if I'm dragging this story out too long and you are getting bored. Have a goodnight everybody.


	12. Chapter 12

Wow thanks for all of the reviews. I really enjoying reading them and making me a better writer. This story is almost done. I've only got three more chapters to go. I wouldn't have made it this far without you guys and your wonderful support. I'm back at work now and it's made it harder for me to write like how I want to. I will be writing a new story and I would like to hear your thoughts on what I should write next. I have something that I want to start with but I don't know yet. So I hope that you guys could help me figure it out. I hope that enjoy chapter twelve. So without further ado here it is!

Chapter twelve: The Breakout

Well after we were done with our dinner. We had to get ready for bed. Krissy told us one at a time with our eyes close to follow her. So Diamond went first. She got her bag of clothes then went ahead to cover her face. She left with Krissy. So I was left with Mackenzie. She was telling me to not be scared. If you follow their rules you won't be hurt or anything. They will protect you and treat you like family. I've been in this world at the age of eleven. My parents left me when I was two and I was sent to live with my aunt. She died in a car crash when I was nine years old. Then I had no other family relatives that was willing to take me in. every one of their lives are way too busy and most of them already had kids of their own. So I would have been in their way. So they told DCF no, we don't want her. So I got put into foster care. After two years of foster care I ran away from the house. There was this couple that was in the forty's. They were not nice people and the kids that were in their home. They didn't care about at all. They had about six to seven kids in their house. We all had to share a room. They had about four of us in one room and the other one had about three in a another room. We were separated from boys and girls. We even had a girls and boys bathroom. They were getting the paychecks from us. So they could get whatever they want. One day the foster father got drunk and he stay out all day long and come back home late at night. I couldn't sleep so I went down stairs to get something to drink. I got some water and he would come into the house. He came up to me and ask me what am I doing awake? I've told him that I couldn't go to sleep. He told me to go fetch him another beer and I told him no. he slaps me across the face and I left that house and never look back. Then I was on the streets. I had no friends, no family who I could turn to. I had nobody. That's when I met Ian and he took me in and care for me. I know this is a hard life but at least I'm not homeless. Mackenzie told me in a quiet voice so that no one else would hear. Diamond came back into the room with Krissy and now it was my turn. So I gather my things and follow Krissy out the door. I had my eyes close and it felt like I was walking towards my doom. We were going down a long corridor. We finally reach our destination and I could take my head scarf off. I looked around it had at least two bathrooms with a sink. Around the corner there was a divided shower stall. I don't understand why we all couldn't go or why two of us couldn't go at the same time. I guess rules are really tight here. So I got into the shower. The water wasn't hot but it was more lukewarm. The water looks like very dirty water. I would be scared to drink that water. Krissy said that I had about three more minutes left. So I hurry up as much as I could. I got dress and put back my scarf over my head. We walked back to the cellar. Mackenzie was next. Now it was just me and Diamond left in the room. Diamond was half way asleep. I went to my side of the room and plug up my phone. I realize that I got that I got a text from my mom. My phone was on silence. It said that we are on the way. I deleted the text and put it back where I had it. Krissy came back and said goodnight. So I lie down in my bed and think about my family and how my mom is close to coming to get me. I would be reunited with them very soon.

Line break

Stef and the other officers were about an hour away. I've sent a text to my daughter. I hope that she is okay. I will be with her very soon. So the other officers all had radios in their cars so technically I wasn't on the case but I had my cellphone so they can intervene with me. So we finally got to the warehouse. There were a lot of cops' cars. They had their lights off. We all got out and they introduce me to the other officers. The swat team was also there. They all had a game plan. They let us in on the game plan so we can figure out what we are dealing with. They had guys on top of the building to see through the window on the ground floor. They told us that Ian and his crew had a nice house in the front and then there was another building behind it, but it looked like it connected to the main building. I wanted so badly to walk through those doors to get my daughter out of there. I couldn't jeopardize the investigation. I don't want to ruin anything with my daughter and this guy. This guy is extremely dangerous. So I don't know what would happen, if we just rush in. The officers were herded around a cop car with papers scattered all over the place. They were trying to figure how to get in without being seen. The officers that were on top of the building have headsets so they can hear us. They gave me one too. So we don't get lost in this place. I heard one of the officers which I think they are on the swat team his name is Ben Calloway. He said that he thinks that he found a way in but Ian has guards with guns and most of them are at every exit. We had been here for at least a day and we watched their every move. They do shift change. There shift change is 7am to 2pm and 2pm to 9pm and 9pm to 7am. So it's better to hit the place around 9 but can wait for a few minutes until everyone is settle at their stations. There is a main group and they stay at the place all the time. The back building has an entrance but its goes through the sewer. So it's going to be a tight space. We would all be able to fit through the cave like building we just got to keep our eyes open all the time. So we will start to suit up about 9:15pm and go over the plan again. Once we get into the building we will split up and turn off all radios until we catch the bad crew. Stef we know that you want to go get your daughter but we need you to hold off until we know how to deal with the situation. You need to be tough on your daughter though and make her understand what the consequences of her actions are.

The Nighttime air finally came and it is getting really chilly out here. It was 8:45pm at night and we only had 30 more minutes left until we start to get ready. So I decided to call my wife and kids to see how they were doing. I talked to Mariana, Jesus, Brandon was at his dad house and Jude was at his new friend Cameron house. Lena told me that work was fine except a few kids got into trouble but nothing too trouble. Lena told me that she can't wait to see Callie and hold her and tell her that I love her. Then you and I are going to ground her until she turns 40. She is going to not like us for a while. Honey I have to go we are about to get ready to suit up. I love you so so much always remember that alright. I got my bullet proof vest and put my leather jacket on. I had my gun and my badge and my other things I needed. It didn't take long for the swat team to suit up. We were done and ready so we traveled to the entrance where we are going to go in. I was in the very back because I had to go last. Some of the other officers in this town were also here and they were also with me. So it was 9:15pm on the dot. They push in the drain door and slowly move it. They look around and there was no guard in the entryway. So I don't understand why there isn't anyone on this side of the building. The swat team made hand signals and started walking long corridor. It was very dark. It had a really bad smell. The swat team went into one section down the long hall and the other went to the other direction. So they reach a room that was locked. The swat team had these special tools to open anything. They use it to open it and they went in. they looked around the room and there was three sleeping bags in different corners of the room. Brian another swat team member said that there are three people in this room. So they slowly walked over to each of the sleeping bags. He said they looked like teenagers so they went over to where Callie was sleeping so soundly. They send me in so I wake Callie up and she opens her eyes. She looked at me and said my mom is really here! I can't believe it. She put her finger up to her mouth and told me to be quiet. So they told me to go wake up the other girls and I did. I've told them to be quiet. They were shocked to see officers here in this room. Diamond was happy and overwhelmed. Mackenzie was angry and so confused. She is wondering who the heck called the cops. So we had to get up and go with the officers. I wanted to go with my mom but I had to go with a female officer. My mom was behind me and walking with us. Diamond is the only one that knows who my mom is and that she is a cop. I've told Diamond to not say anything to anyone that my mom is here because things can go into chaos in a flat second. She wanted to get out here just like I did. So she agrees to not saying anything. Technically my name here is Christina not Callie. Mackenzie wanted to ask us a question but the female officer told us to stop talking until we are completely safe. We got to see now where we were being held at and this place was definitely a corridor. It smells like rotten food that has been left out for a couple of days. We ended up in another room that I think was part of the main house. There were a lot of cameras around here. I do see the room upstairs where we were yesterday with the double sided glass that no one could hear on the outside. Some of the officers went up there. A guard was down on his stomach with his hands behind his back. We heard screaming and loud talking. The main big people came out of the corridor around the corner and they were even surprised to see officers here in his compound. He thought it was very safe and secluded but he was totally wrong. Ian told the officers that to let us go to him because he needed us for his paycheck. The officers said there was no way these girls are going back to you. You could tell that they were getting very scared because they started to shake and sweat. The officers told us to go with the other officers and go through the kitchen door and out the front door. We started to run but Ian said that if we move they will start shooting us. Right then I didn't know what I should do. They had their guns drawn at us and said one more step and you three girls may not survive. Mackenzie said Daddy I'm sorry that I have to leave you. You have always been my family. You had taken me in when no one else would. You had helped me with anything that I want or need. I will always love you for that and I'm so grateful for everything you had done for me. I will find you someday and I hope that you can forgive me when all of this is done. Diamond said that she just wants to be safe and not be scared all the time. She wants to be in a bed with warm water to take an actual shower in. she doesn't want to keep on looking over her shoulder wondering what is going to happen next. Christina aka Callie just looked at him and just said I hope you get everything that you deserve. You got to pay the price for your failure. If that means being in jail for the rest of your life then so be it. I may have not been here long but I can finally go home to my family who loves me. The officer Callaway said that we need to get a move on and start running out of here. So we tried to run and the next thing we know guns rang out. The power went out and it's just went pitch black.

I'm sorry that I left you guys with a cliff hanger. I'm not done with this story yet. I've still got a few more chapters to go. If you guys want me to continue after these few chapters please leave me reviews and give me your opinions. I'm still going to do my new story very soon. I pray for all of my Floridians that are in Panama City and Mexico beach. It's so sad that you guys are going through such a terrible time. May God be with you and God blessed. Everyone have a goodnight. Peace out.


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note: Sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while I had been really busy and working. A couple of times that I think about doing another chapter I tried to come up with something but I'm just really drained and tired. I'm glad that there is some readers out there still like my story and want me to do more. It makes me really happy to actually try to finish this story. So I'm going to do another chapter for my lovely readers. Thank you for reading this story and wanting me to continue to write. You guys are what make me want to write stories and let my readers know what I'm thinking through my head. It's not easy to write a story because when you come up with something. I have to turn around and change it because it isn't what I want and it doesn't look right. So I have to try a different angle. So again thank you. Here is chapter 13. Remember this story is almost finished. So I will begin with something else. I may do another chapter that skips ahead a couple of years. If you want me to do that please leave comments.

Chapter 13: Finally Free

We were on the ground when everything went dark. The officers were shouting and screaming. We were crying and so scare. We couldn't move. It was like we were frozen in our minds and outside of our body. One of the officers that were helping us get out I believe his name was Callaway. He told us to get up and start walking through the big building. We finally got a good look at the place where we were being held and it did look like an old warehouse with a fairly new house in the back. It's very smelly on what I had gathered from earlier when we were blindfolded. We ran as fast as we could thru the building. It was like a maze in this building. So many corners and turn arounds. It seems like forever until we got to the very end. We saw lights and a bunch of flashing red and blue lights. We were separated when we got out and different bunch of people came to us and asking us a lot of questions. There was flashing light from cameras. Officer Callaway told everyone to back off and let these girls through so they can get checked out. There were four ambulances. We each got onto one. They were checking us making sure there were no injuries from the trauma that we had face by those horrible people.

We had station officers standing watch over us to make sure nothing else goes wrong. The officer lady that was watching me her name was Officer Smith. I could read it on her tag. I didn't say anything. I just look at her. I'm more worried about my mom. Where is she? I hope that she is okay? Why did those other officers let her go with them? I really want my mom to hug me and tell me that she loves me. Right now I just have to sit here and be patience for her to come out. One of the guys had put a breathing mask on me. He told me to relax so my heartrate doesn't go up. So I sit on the stretcher and try not to think about negative thoughts. I try to see the other girls and I can't see them. I lay back and close my eyes for a little bit.

So Marissa and I finally helped get those bad guys detained. They were in handcuffs and lead out the building. When the guns started to go off and it was dark we all had headlight flashlights. So that we could see what is going on around us. Finally the swat team throw bomb like were the bad guys can't see. They also got spray with pepper spray. They finally gave up the fight and fell to the ground. I did have my daughter in the back of my head when they were shooting at the girls. It scared the crap out of me. I hope that my daughter is okay but right now I can't think about her I have to do my job. I always tell my kids that they come first. I am a mom first before I am a cop. I know that Lena feels the same way about her job. So we all started to walk out and praise ourselves that no one gotten hurt in this ordeal. We were asked questions by the news people but we weren't allowed to say anything. We took off our clothing and bulletproof vest. I told them that I need to find my daughter and see if she is okay. The other officers went to question the other girls about what they had seen or heard. I hope that they can get help now. I feel sorry for them that they don't have anyone here to be with them right now. I don't know much about Mackenzie background or her family but I'm pretty sure that I will find out sooner or later. I need to go find my daughter. I finally see her and I breathe of relief that she is okay. I also have so many questions and answers going through my head. I'm angry and happy that she is okay. She will never risk her life again after I'm done with her. I walked up to the ambulance that she is in and I put my fingers through her hair. I kissed her forehead. She looked like she was sleeping and she woke up and look at me.

I recognized that touch and fingers from anywhere. I knew that it was my mom. I was so thankful that she was ok. She asks the guy named Nate who was on the ambulance if everything was okay with me. I passed the test. He did say that I might need some counseling. The trauma that I had been through has put a lot of feelings in my mind and I need to get help to talked it out. The Officer that was standing over me was still there. She said that I need a 24 hour watch to make sure that they don't send more bad guys after us. I guess I don't have a choice anyway after what I put my family through. My mom said that we are going to head to the hospital and do some tests to make sure that everything was alright and then drive back to our part of town and go to the station. There was a lot of paperwork that my mom had to fill out and they need my statements before I was allowed to go home. Nancy Smith the officer is going to come with us and travel back to our part of town and to continue to watch over our family for 24 hours. It means that I will have triple protection. My mom's too. I know it's for my safety and to extra precautions if anything else happens. We are on our way to the hospital and they put me into a room. My mom told me that the other girls are doing the same thing as me and they each have their own guard that is watching over them too. The nurse put in IV in my arm and she is taking my blood. She seems like a nice lady and I know that I won't be here very long to get to know anyone. My mom steps out to make a phone call. She told me that we will be going to take some test shortly. I tried to fall asleep again but now I can't. So I think about the other girls and my family.

I go to make a phone call and called my wife. I let her know that I have Callie and we are at the hospital and they are doing standard routines tests and that she is okay. I ask how the other kids are doing. I told her that we will be home in a little while and that there will be another cop watching us for at least 24 hours to make sure that Callie is safe and that no one else will come to harm her. I love you. I will see you soon. We will discuss everything when I get home. Don't worry. I text you as soon as I can or when we are on the way home.

That is it. I'm going to leave it at this for now. I will update again soon. Have a good night. Happy New Year!


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note: Hey everyone I'm back. Here is another chapter. Thank you for the wonderful response that I have been getting. Thank you everyone is who is reading my story and make it one of their favorites. Here we go!

Chapter 14: Apologies

Callie

So we were at the hospital. We were sitting in a room that the nurse has put us in. The nurse name was Madeline. She took my weight. I was underweight which I understand. I barely even ate when I was around those bad people. I was too scared to eat but I couldn't tell them that or they might do something to me. So my mom was sitting in the chair next to my bed. She told the nurse that she wants a full physical done on me from head to toe. She wants a copy of the results. She is the kind of mom that cares about her kids and wants to know if they are okay. If they aren't then she starts to worry so does my other mom. I tried to hide stuff from them but it doesn't always work. They always find out. It kind of sucks for us kids because one mom is a cop and the other one is a principal. So they did all kind of test and including blood work. It took them at least five hours to get everything done with what they had to do. It was now seven o'clock and the doctor told us that I was all clear except my weight. He told my mom to keep watching my weight. I needed to be weighing every day for about a month and report it down on daily log. He also wanted to keep track on what I eat too on a daily log. I know that my mom's will definitely be doing that without a doubt. So we got the discharge paperwork and I know that we can't go home just yet. We have to head to the station now.

Stef

I finally got my daughters paperwork. I had to go get my car because my daughter can't leave the hospital without a wheelchair. The rules are very much clear. So she sat with the nurse that has been taking care of her since we got here. Me and the nurse help Callie get into the car. So we were on the road about thirty minutes. I had to ask her a question that has been in my mind since I had found her. Have they done anything to you that were not good? I know those people were very bad. They done things that you will never imagine. Callie shakes her head no and I look in her eyes to see if she was telling me the truth or not. I believe her. So we were driving about a thirty minutes and it will take about another twenty minutes to get back home. So I turn on the music and it was down low. Callie wasn't up for much talking so I waited to until we were home. It was eight fifteen pm now and we were almost to the police station. I have paperwork to do when I got to my work. I know that Callie don't like police stations because on how she was treated with former police officers when she was a foster kid. So the newbie cop Conner Cortez was in the break room when he saw me. He looked in my direction and gave me a look. I just led Callie to my desk. I gave her a kissed on her forehead. I look her in the eyes and told her that I will be back and I love you without saying anything. She just nodded her head and took the notepad that was off my desk. She started writing a letter what it look like to me. I went to go get the things that I need for my paperwork. I saw Mike and came to follow me to the break room to get some coffee. I just cried. He just holds me and told me that she is safe now and back home. I told Mike thank you for everything that you had done for our family. I'm glad that you are in our life. Officer Cortez came back into the break room. He told me that he was sorry for looking when we came into the station. I told him that you don't know me very well and I know that you knew a little bit on what was going on with me and my family. It was on the news. He said that he thankful that I found her and I should consider myself lucky. I know that all Parents are not as lucky as me when their children go missing. They keep wondering if they are ever going to see their kids again. I've seen cases like this all the time and I've tried to warn my kids and try to protect them as much as I can. I know that they get frustrated with me all the time when I'm being overprotected of them. Lena is the same way to certain degree and it's in her own ways. It's very hard habit for me to break. I just love my family to pieces. Thank you for your kinds words Officer. I walked back to my daughter with paperwork in my hands. She still has to give her statement to the FBI/cops on what happen in that warehouse.

The officers came to get us to go to the back. I wasn't supposed to be in the room because I'm a cop, but today I'm not a cop. I am a mother! So I was there if she needed me to comfort her or for anything else. Callie is a strong person and she doesn't let anyone know how she is really feeling just like me. I know that she went through an ordeal but I just hope that they didn't do what Chase did when she was in foster care before she got adopted by us. She started from the beginning when her and Diamond talk about going to meet up with Ian. She explains that she didn't have a choice but to go with Diamond because Ian would have killed her if she didn't bring her a girl. She said that they went to this hotel room and there was another girl which was Mackenzie. She told us that they bought all three girls a cellphone and clothes. She told us that they were blind folded and they got put into a van and they were in there for a while. That's how they end up in the warehouse. She told us on how she met Krissy and this guy named Nathan Collins. She told us that she looked around her surroundings and took notes which were in a backpack that she was carrying. She was trained very well. I'm so lucky to have her in my life and claimed her as my daughter. She told us how we step in and she knew that she was safe and she could finally go home. So the officers didn't have any more questions for her so we could finally go home to our family. So we were on our way home!

Lena

I'm so glad that Stef has found our daughter. I want to hold her in my arms and not let her go. After I'm done with her then I'm going to bring down the hammer. All the kids think I am easy mom and I would get Stef to change her mind. Some situations I can persuade her depending on how big the problem is. The consequences all the kids don't like even Callie even though she doesn't really express it physically like the other kids do. I know they all think that I'm not as tough as Stef except schooling, but things are about to change and it's going to start with Callie. I hate to be mean and so does Stef but it's our only way for our kids to understand what they did wrong and teach them a lesson. I just hope that Callie learn from this experience. I hope it will deter her not to do again. It is eleven thirty at night and I am sitting in the living room with my thoughts. So I just decided to write down questions that I need answers that I need Callie to give me. I need to know what is going through Callie head. I know that Stef has her own questions that she wants to ask her. i know she is still getting used to the structure of how our family is run. She hasn't never really had people to care about her in a long time since her mom has died. I know it's still difficult to understand what a family does for one another. I know she thinks that we don't love her or we will undo her adoption and send her to another home. We just got to get her to understand that we never will undo her adoption and that we will always love her and be there for her until the very end. Stef just sent me a text that they are on their way home and they will be here in twenty minutes. I went upstairs to check on my other children and they all are asleep in their beds. I'm thankful that they are alright. I am also thankful that Callie is okay and I don't have to go through losing another kid because I couldn't handle it again. It will just break me down more than anyone can realize. I walk back downstairs to make Chamomile tea for three of us. It is going to be long night. I am prepare on whatever she is going to go through and I hope that she let us to help her and let us in. I hope that she doesn't shut us out. I hear a car pulling into the driveway. I know it is my wife and daughter so I walk out to the front porch. I see Stef go to Callie side and get her out the car. They walk up to me and I put my arms around her and just hold her as tight as I could. I just started to cry and I hear her crying too. I know that she misses us a lot. I feel Stef arms around us and just cried with us. We moved inside to where we can have more privacy. I am surprise that the news people are not here maybe they don't know that Callie has been found. I know when they do get the news they will be here in a heartbeat. We all go to the living room.

Callie

I am surprise that my moms are hugging me right now especially Stef. I figure that she is mad at me. I know she wouldn't hug me when I really need her to but I know that she had a job to do. At least she kissed me at the station. She had a look of worry on her face and stress. She looked like that she hasn't slept in days. I'm so sorry that I had done that to them. Mama face was the same way when I finally looked in her eyes. I was sitting between them. Mom was first to speak, she asked Are You Hurt? Did he Do Anything to You? He touched me but I didn't let him get very far. I couldn't let him do that to me again. I couldn't go through that again. I had to let him think that I won't cause him any trouble so that he wouldn't hurt me. I thought that I would never see any of you guys again and that really hurt my heart. I thought every outcomes of what could happen and I had to think positive and to stay alive as much as possible. Mama wants the whole story from top to end. I've told her how Diamond needs a girl to go with her to meet Ian or that he will hurt her. I mention how I was going to use my phone for mom track me down but I had hid it because Ian had a gun and how he took the bag that my phone was in and give it to this guy in another car. So that plan backfire. We went to this hotel but we were blindfolded. As soon as we got inside the room Ian hit Diamond on the back of head with his gun. There was another girl in the room Mackenzie. Ian also had his people to help him. They made Mackenzie put makeup on me and change me. They brought us cellphones and clothes to change our looks. Then we were blind folded again to go on this long drive to a place that was cold and smelly. It felt like we were there for a long time. We met this guy named Nathan Collins and a bunch of other people. They were laying down the rules that we had to follow or that we get serious consequences. I was totally scared by that point. I knew that I made a big mistake. This guy was the big boss and he doesn't play. I hope that he doesn't track me down to find me. I don't have my phone and I had to turn the phone that they gave me for evidence. My mom said that he can't hurt me and if he tries they will be a lot of cops to go after him. We will find your cellphone and then we will be keeping it for the time being until we think that you can listen to our rules and not do stupid things like this. You know the rest on how mom saved me and stay with me through everything. My mom's told me that they will be there for me if I need them to be it is called LOVE Callie. I hope one day you will know how much you mean to us. You almost made us lose another Child and we would have to go through that heartache again. We wouldn't be able to go through it again because the first one was so very hard and we are still not over losing your sister. It still hurts in our hearts and making us go through it again it's like a torture chamber. So they told me its late and we will talk about more stuff when we all have a clear head. Right now there is a lot of emotions going through each of us and we just cant talk about the serious stuff at this moment but know Callie you are in deep trouble. You wont be out of woods with us for a long time. This happen with you so many times and now we have to bring down the hammer on you. You are not going to like what we are about to do but you will get used to it. So we are going to get some rest and talk through things. so we all went upstairs and they didn't give me much of a choice but to sleep with them in their bed. We got changed for bed and we crawl into bed. They had me in the middle again and we said our goodnight. I was about to fall asleep when I remember that i forgot something. I didn't tell them I was sorry and I think that they read my mind and my mama said we know. I love you mama and I love you mom. They said together they love me to. We feel asleep knowing that we are back together again. I am safe now and I will never take this family for granted. They love me for who I am. THIS IS My Family.

Okay everyone I know that I haven't wrote in a long time I just had memory block and I had been super busy. I hope now that I can finally finish this story and start another one with a request by Laceym18 and couple of short stories. So thanks for sticking with me through this journey. Have a good night!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone I know that it's taken me awhile to update on this story. I'm about to be at out of work soon in about a week and one day. I'm so stoke because now I can catch up on my story that I put off for awhile because of my work. So now I'm going to give you chapter fifteen. I hope that you enjoy.

Chapter 15: Punishment

Callie

I didn't sleep well last night. I had nightmares on what could had happen if I didn't get out that awful place. I also thought on where would I be another state or country and I wouldn't be able to find my way back home. It scares me very much when I thought about too much. I know that I'm safe now because I'm in my mom's bed right now. but So, I know that's morning time because I hear birds chirping outside. I don't know what time it is right now, but I just remember that I can look over on mama alarm clock. It was 8:30am and I notice that my moms were not in their bedroom. I could hear chattering downstairs but not very loud. So, I move to get up and go downstairs. I see all my siblings and both of my mom's from the distance and I could just smile. I thought that I would never see any of them again. I just realize that they mean so much to me. My mom must have radar senses because she knew I was there standing and watching. It just crazy on how she knows she these things. I guess that she been a cop so many years that she must know what is going on around her. Mom told me to come join them. So I'm scare on what my siblings would think of me. They all came running to me and gave me hugs and they just cried. Mariana told me that she was glad that she got her roomie back and her only sister. She told me that it was lonely without me. Jesus told me that we never were close, but I would want to change that I want to know who my brave sister is that would do anything to protect everyone but herself. Brandon was around my age and he was so glad to have his music partner back again. Jude was last and he had mixed emotions, but I know that he wanted answers, but I just gave him a big hug. He said to 'Never Do This to This Family Again'. Mom told me to come eat and look there was a spot for me right next to mom and she could read me like a book, and she whisper in my ear and told me always and forever.

Lena

I just look at my wonderful family that I help make create. I was so glad that I got this chance to be one of the moms to these beautiful children. I would never take this world for granted for anything. I got lost track of time because of my thoughts but I told my kids that they are going to be late for school if they don't get move on. I've told them if the news people stop them don't talk them and just be your normal selves. They were going to be riding with Brandon today. I was taking off today and so was Stef. I notice that Callie had a look on her face, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything right now. I know she was wondering why me, and her mom wasn't dress for work like we normally are. I see that she was about to get up and go upstairs to go ready for the day and I've told her Sit Back Down! She was shocked and couldn't believe my tone that I gave her, and the other kids stop what they were doing and look to me and they were stunned as well. Stef just sat back and watch and drink her coffee without saying anything. I've told the other kids to go ahead and go everything is fine. She will still be here when you get out of school later today. They got everything that they needed and left to go to school. Now it's was just us three left and Callie was scared to move or anything. Me and Stef have been up since 5:30 this morning and we just talked about things. We know that Callie barely slept because of her nightmares and we had check on her about four times. So, we mention to her that we weren't going to work today, and we are staying here with her today.

Stef

I didn't realize that my wife gotten in her to be stern, but I knew that she was done playing. She was going to be just like me and when she told Callie to sit back down it made her and the other kids see a different side of her that they never seen before and it was very good thing. I know the other kids thought that they were lucky that they were not in Callie shoes and they were going to school. They also thought that mama is not playing around anymore. Callie looks so scared right now and I just put my hands on her knees and told her everything is okay. She finally relaxed a little bit. So, me and mama got a lot to talk to you about and to give your punishment. We need to go where its comfortable like the living room. So, we all headed to the living room. We sat in front her and was facing her. We asked her about her nightmares that she had last night and what they were about. She told us that they were what would happen if she didn't make it home safely and where she would be in a different country or states and she couldn't imagine on what she would do if that happen and how I would find her. I've told her that is exactly what I was scared about me not finding you and you will be lost forever. It was so hard not knowing where you were. It wasn't fair to us when you put us in that position. You made us parents that was worrying about their kids everyday and wondering if someone was hurting you or worse. I know that I've told you and your siblings about what my job does and especially now that I became a detective with human trafficking. You don't realize how you affect our jobs and us not being able to focus on our jobs at hand and it was especially hard for me because I look at all these missing girls and I thought back to you and I realize I'm one of these parents now that their child is missing. Mama was scared because she lost one daughter and it made her feel that she was going to lose another. I know that we said that to you last night, but we had to address it to you again so that you can understand where we are coming from. Now school are very behind, and I don't think that you will pass this year but we will try to make you pass. You will be studying everyday and will be sitting at the kitchen table every night with mama or me. Now the police station calls this morning to tell me that they had found your phone. They are done processing it and they told me to come pick it up and have me sign for it. I will go get it and mama will stay with you and when I get back mama and I are going to talk to you about your punishment and what we have decided on. So, I'm going to go ahead and leave. I will be back and listen to mama.

Lena

I look at my daughter and I was so glad that I can get the chance to see her and hug her and love her. I am still so angry with her and why she would put her life in a bad situation. I've now got my second chance to talk to my baby girl. I look at my girl and I just ask Why? Why would you do something so stupid? I know that mom kind of already lecture you a little bit, but I just need answers to ease my own mind. I have never thought that my own kids would be this hard to get across to know that they are very loved and safe. This child might take a long time to understand that concept. I hope this time it will sink in her head that she has people that loves her for eternity. Callie looks at me and then she started to explain herself that she was trying to help a girl and she couldn't let that poor girl get hurt and even worse die. I yelled my voice a little with a stern voice and ask her What About Your Life? Did You Consider Your Life at All? Callie told me that we didn't cross her mind and that hurt me a little bit. Those words get my heart and kick me in the stomach. Then she said that when she was away from us, she got to think about us and wonder if we were looking for her. She said that she was not worthy enough and why would we bother by having another kid that is always lost and trouble. She said that misses us and she never knew what family is until now. I should be happy that she knows that we love her and that we would never stop being her family and that we would never give up on her. I hope that this was a wake-up call. Only time will tell if she learns this valuable lesson. I've told actions speaks louder than words. You really need to show us that you have changed and that you can not do this stunt ever again. I've told her that you kids mean everything to us. You should think about that how you are one of five kids that are lucky to have two moms that will cherish you and love you for the rest of your lives. You nearly kill us, and we worried about you all the time and every day. We couldn't sleep and your siblings be their normal self. They were also very worried that they will ever see their sister again. I have three daughters but two alive and you would had made me have one daughter left and that just broke me. I'm sorry that you had to experience this to see that you have a family. Callie just cried and I got up to sit next to her and just hug and tell her that I love her. I kissed her on the head and thought to myself I'm so thankful that I can still do this to my second daughter.

Stef and Lena

I heard that door open and Stef was here. She gave me the look and we did our silent conversations. We both clear our throats and told Callie its Punishment time. Number one you are grounded for at least three months and half. If you follow the rules, we might cut back on the grounding but not too much. Number two you are going to write a 3,000-page essay on why you think that endangering yourself was a great idea and why you think that hurting your family was an ok thing? Number three they gave us your phone and its now clear, but you can't have it until your grounding is over. Number four no electronics whatso ever. No tv, computer, no iPod. You can use our computer when we are around and its only homework purposes only. No going out with friends and you must be at home everyday all the time afterschool. You have chores and you will do your siblings chores too. You will check in with mama everyday at school and it will be four times a day. No trips with anyone. Not even with your boyfriend. He can come visit but only in the living room or in the back yard for fifteen minutes once a week. You start therapy and you will participate, and we will drop you off and pick you up. I know this is hard but its going to be this way for a while. Also, every night you will be having family night with us and talk about how things are going and how your day has been. Do you Understand these Rules? If you break any of them, we will just add more time.

Callie

Thank moms for everything that you do for us and yes, these rules sounds harsh but I get it. I don't want to mess up my life and I don't think that you guys will let me do that anyway. I do love you guys very much and i know that this time I really mess up and that you guys never stop looking for me. So now my life has change and I have you to thank and God. He completely helps me when I was alone by myself. I couldn't even talk to those girls about certain things. I know that he helped me, and I know that I couldn't hear him, but he was there. I also have you now. You are my Family Forever and I wont never forget it.

Okay guys that's it. I hope that you enjoy this story. I will do an epilogue to show you guys how the family is doing soon but for now this is where I'm going to ended it. Thank you for everything and reading this story. It is such a great joy knowing that there are people out there that will take some time out of their day to read my story. Have a great night everyone.


End file.
